Super Smashville Tournament
by Zap11
Summary: The Villager from animal crossing, Link from The Legend Of Zelda, Lucario from Pokemon, Pit from Kid Icarus and other Nintendo characters all come together to see who is the best, But with so many interruptions will they ever finish the tournament?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, the chapters will be short, but I will update regularly.

Chapter 1  
The missing socks

Link yawned as he slowly lifted himself of the bed, he was ment to be getting ready for a tournament along with all the other smashers. He slowly walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He stood in silence as water cascaded down from the shower head, The warm water relaxed him. He used a rough sponge to scrub his body before coating his hair with a thick layer of shampoo. He let the water rinse away the foamy shampoo before drying himself off with a plain towel. As he started to get dressed he realized he had no socks. He had loads of socks before he went to bed, some of them had huge holes in them, but he Link didn't really mind. He searched all his drawers and under his bed, before coming to the conclusion that someone must have taken them.

Link ran out of his room and along the corridor barefoot accidentally bumping into Ike who also had no socks on. "Hey, watch it!" exclaimed Ike, he seemed rather annoyed, although it was understandable considering the fact that he also had no socks. "Are your socks gone too?" asked Link, feeling a little bit glad he wasn't the only one. "Yeah, I assume the same thing happend too you. Mario, Yoshi, Meta Knight and Wario are also missing socks, I don't know about anyone else." Ike answered, to which Link replied "I'm gonna go look for anyone who might know anything.". Link waved to Ike before running towards the lounge.

He arived to see almost all the smashers arguing about something. As he got closer he realized no one in the room had any socks! "WHATS GOING ON IN HERE!" Link yelled trying to be heared over the top of the other voices.  
"Wario sold my socks on Ebay" Cried out a voice.  
"Charizard set my socks on fire!" called another.  
"Frogger used mine as lily pads!"  
"Frogger isn't even a smasher, Kirby swallowed them!"  
"No, Ridley and Porky took them as revenge"  
"DK took them, he doesn't have any socks!"  
Link couldn't take it anymore, they were never going to find the thief at this point. "SILENCE" he screamed getting everyones attention, but unfortunately by everyone I mean everyone! Master Hand had heard links voice, from his office and hurried into the lounge. "What do you think your doing?!" he yelled at the smashers who were now tearing open the furniture looking for the missing socks. "Someone stole our socks." they all said together. "That doesn't mean you can destroy my mansion" said Master Hand somewhat calmly, considering the situation he was in. "Meta Knight, Luigi and Peach, I would be greatful if you could help tidy this place up, Link I want you to go and find my brother, Crazy Hand, everyone else please return to your rooms until further notace, I will find your socks"Master Hand said before returning to his office. "I can't believe we have to wait in our rooms for who knows how long, until Master Hand finds the thief" exclaimed Ness before walking back to his room dragging his feet.

Meanwhile Pit woke up screaming, there was something on his face, it was a sock, not just a sock a whole pile of socks. His room was filled with socks, pink socks, green socks, blue socks, black socks. Feeling confused he sat with his legs crossed on his bed thinking. "Must be another one of Roy's pranks" Pit said to himself. He got up and dressed before going to find Master Hand to explain his situation only to find Master Hand wasn't there, little did he know Master Hand was talking to the rest of the smashers downstairs about the very socks Pit woke up with. Not knowing who else to talk to Pit went outside to the cliff Lucario meditates on everyday.

Lucario had sensed Pit's aura coming towards him, without even turning his head the blue pokemon asked "I sense your confusion, are you mentally lost at this time?" Pit remained standing and replied"I woke up with a mountain of socks in my room and Master Hand is gone I was hoping you could help me find the prankster who left them there." The clear minded master of aura patted the ground beside him "Sit noble Pit, there is no rush, I'm sure it won't be too hard to find the culprit, after all, there are not many who would use their time with such a prank, we only get one shot at life, we must use are time wisely, first tell me who it wouldn't be."

Back at Smash Mansion Link finally found Crazy Hand burning Peach's dresses in the ballroom. "Crazy, Master Hand needs to speak to you, everyone's missing their socks!" explained Link hurriedly. " No worry small eel, heeheehee I knows who tooked the socks!" Replied the insain younger brother of Master Hand. "Who took them? who?" asked Link confused by the Hand's strange way of speaking. "Heeheehee" Laughed the Hand before vanishing. Link sighed and then sighed again realizing Peach would be having fits all week after she found out about the dress bonfire. He turned to go back to his room, but on the way he notaced Villager still had his socks on and there was what looked like a sock hanging out his pocket! "Hey! Thats my sock!" Link called out jumping on top of the small boy. He wrestled his socks socks from the villagers pockets, before pulling them onto his feet. "Where are everyone elses socks?" Link asked the frightened boy. "I don't know honestly, I was going to more, but everyone elses sock were already gone, I was just a little prank! Honest!" squeaked out the child. "I don't believe you! I'm taking you to Master Hand!" yelled Link angrily, before dragging the little kid by his shirt collar towards Master Hands office.

"So you think it's probably just some kid pranking me?" Pit asked Lucario, they had been talking for sometime. "Most likely, but there are other possibilitys, or as Sonic would say the possibilitys are never ending." answered the strong, yet wise pokemon. "Thank you, Lucario, I'd better get back inside, I should still inform Master Hand." said the angel before flying off. "You are very welcome friend, you are a wise one." the blue wolf called after him.

Link burst through the office door without even knocking, Villager was squirming, trying to get away, but he was unsuccessful. "Master Hand I-"Link was cut off by the Hand "Ah Link, good news, I have found the culprit!". "But-" Link was cut of again by the Hand again "It was none other than my brother! hehe, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!". Villager gave Link a evil glare before running off towards his room. Link sighed yet again, his day wasn't going so well. Just then Pit burst in. "Does nobody know how to knock?" asked the mansion owner. "Master Hand, theres a mountain of socks in my room!" yelled Pit a bit too loudly, Link's sensitive ears began to ring and for the fourth time that day Link sighed. Things were NOT going his way, but at least he had his socks on.

Master Hand helped everyone get the right socks and the tournament was ready to take place, but who will win and will everything go according to plan? Find out next time!

Rate and Review please, I won't update until, I get a review, but go easy this is my first fanfic. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Villager was sat on the sofa in one of the lounges talking to his new friends, Lucas, Ness and Toon Link. The mansion was still a bit hectic after the sock incident and Wario had contaminated half the mansion with a deadly stink leading to many casualtys meaning the tournament had to be delayed yet again. "I was playing as Ganondork on super smash bros brawl the other day, I was just wondering if any of you know why Nintendo made him so slow compared with the other characters." Toon Link said, trying to think of a new subject, the four of them had been talking about socks for what seemed like hours. "Wait what? What's Nintendo and super smash bros brawl and what do you mean you were playing as Ganondwarf?" asked a confused Lucas.  
"Umm, never mind, I guess you've never heard of the fourth wall and all that stuff."  
"The fourth wall? Whats that?" asked Lucas innocently.  
"Forget I said anything. Do you want to go to the park?." asked Toon trying to change the subject yet again, he wasn't going to be the one to tell Lucas they were just video game characters in a fanfiction, being forced to do crazy stuff by a hyper, super insane author. "Yeah, sounds a good idea" said Villager "But we should invite Popo and Nana too"  
"Alright then, I'll go tell Popo and Nana, I'll meet you there!" Shouted Toon Link as he ran down the corridor leading to the stairs.

In the mean time Lucario was playing dodgeball with Red the pokemon trainer, the only problem was the fact that Red was using pokeballs. Other smashers started to gather round, Peach had even created a cheerleading club just for Red and Lucario's game. "L-E-T-S-G-O LETS GO, LETS GO! L-U-C-A-R-I-O LUCARIO!" Cheered Marth, Yoshi, Diddy, DK, Luigi and Pikachu(who was just yelling "PIKA" the whole time) starting to form a pyramid, while Peach, Wario, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Wii Fit Trainer and Kirby chanted "H-E-Y-R-E-D HEY RED, HEY RED".  
The game of dodgeball ball was going on for what seemed like forever, the spectators were getting bored and Lucario was getting very tired, but he wouldn't give up. Just as Red was preparing a masterball a blue blur sent all the smashers flying up into the air causing them to all land painfully and awkwardly on top of each other. "Sorry 'bout that, I haven't been able to keep still since I got my socks back, my shoes really rub my feet without them and without my shoes my feet catch fire!" explained Sonic so fast, nobody could understand him. Red's eyes filled with tears as he stared at sonic "A SHINEY SHAYMIN" he yelled causing everyone to jump and yet again fall onto each other. Red chased after Sonic, masterball in hand as the Smashers picked themselves up of the floor allowing Lucario to go back to his room and rest.

When Toon had finally managed to half climb, half run to the top of the staircase he could hear someone chuckling "Hey" he called out only for no one to answer him. He shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking, Toon had walked down that corridor many times which is why it didn't go unnoticed that the large plant from outside Master Hand's office had been left by Ike's room. Being the curious little kid he was he slowly walked towards the plant not noticing the peculiar devices on the wall. The plant started to rustle and a ninja in a gas mas popped out from behind the oversized bush. Toon jumped back sluggishly, he was suddenly feeling drowzy, he glanced towards the wall seeing a device with a flashing green light, a sticker on the bottom of the device read "WarioWare sleeping gas". Toon started to run only to trip over his own feet and fall down the steep steps, his last words before falling unconscious were "I'm so glad they're removing tripping in the next game".

Ness was sat in a tree looking out for Toon Link, whilst Lucas who was scared of falling sat on a nearby bench. They had been waiting for two hours and were starting to jump to conclusions "What if he was attacked by a ninja who was hiding behind a plant and then he fell down the stairs trying to get away?!" Exclaimed Lucas who was getting seriously worried. Ness gave him a weird look "That would never happen, you've got one heck of an imagination." Replyed Ness calmly, he was trying to keep his cool despite the situation, although it didn't last long. The tree Ness was sat in started to shake causing leaves and a piano to fall down, the tree continued to sway until it fell down onto the bench causing both Ness and Lucas to get crushed. The villager put his axe away and walked over to the fallen tree only to realize he had crushed two of his new friends "Well there goes my social life." He said with a sigh. He started to drag the two PK kids back to the mansion, luckily Meta Knight randomly appeared(as he does) on top of a postbox and helped The Villager by carrying Ness.

When they arrived at the mansion they noticed it was strangly quiet, they continued to walk towards Dr. Mario's hospital wing, as they closer they could hear chatter, the closer they got, the louder it got. They turned left on to the hospital wing to see almost all the smashers waiting for an appointment with the doctor(not Doctor Who). "What is going on in here?!" Meta Knight yelled above the the sound of the constant chattering.  
"Sonic knocked us flying!"  
"All I saw was blue and then nothing"  
"That stupid rat nearly killed me!"  
Meta Knight sighed, he wasn't going to find anything out that way. He walked up to Ganondorf and asked him the same question. "Sonic ran into us and we can't see Dr. Mario until he finishes giving Pit theropy about the whole sock in the face incident." Replyed Ganondork, the tone in his voice let Meta Knight know he didn't want to talk. "I guess you'll just just have to wait." said Meta Knight before vanishing, leaving Villager with Ness and Lucas.

Toon woke up in what appeared to be a dark, damp and lonely prison cell. There was a pile of straw on the corner and no toilet. "Hey, is anyone there?" he called out and this time someone or something answered him...TO BE CONTINUED!

YAY, my second chapter! I'll try to update about once a week! Until then BYE! :D


End file.
